


There may be teardrops to shed

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [40]
Category: Astaire/RogersRPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: They complete the shooting of Barkleys - what is the future?





	There may be teardrops to shed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts), [Love_by_dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_by_dancing/gifts), [StillAintNoGood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAintNoGood/gifts).



So with the wrap party shooting on Barkleys finally finished. It had been a happy movie with actors, director and crew establishing a real bond. What no-one knew or suspected, well maybe just Oscar Levant, was that for the two leads, for a few months, were some of the happiest times in their lives.  
Both had come to the party, though Fred usually avoided these shindigs, not only because they wanted to show their appreciation for all involved but also to take advantage of any time they could have together in the production of this movie as they were feeling they didn’t know what the future might hold.  
It was a very successful evening with lots of fun and in jokes, spoof gifts for the major players and even, urged on by everyone a brief slow waltz from Fred and Ginger.  
They had left for one last night at Ginger’s home. Phyllis and the kids were back next day and as Ginger had said, “You must be there for the kids. You love them as much as they love you and a father’s place is in his home.”  
Fred had reluctantly agreed but had to tell her once again.  
“Why have I screwed up so much? We’ve had more than a glimpse of what might have been for the last few months. Why did I go so wrong?”  
She’d held him very close and said, “It wasn’t meant to be Fred but it hasn’t stopped us loving each other and we have still spent many hours showing that love and affection. If we have nothing else we have that.”  
They’d made love very tenderly that night. Not with fierce passion but better than that because they were secure in the knowledge of how their bodies, souls and minds formed a perfect match and gave then a greater degree of comfort and solace than anyone could imagine.  
Afterwards they talked until the first rays of the sun brought a new day.  
“Gin, I’ll try everything in my power to get us another movie together.”  
“I know and I’ll keep looking for scripts.”  
“But we won’t stop will we?”  
“Not till time parts us, my love.”  
“There’ll be many more times, you’ll see.”  
And there were more. Fred was still in demand for more musicals and Ginger had gone back to light comedy and drama. Sadly the returns on Barkleys didn’t prompt an offer of a reunion at MGM but it didn’t diminished their hopes of another movie together. As the 50’s dawned both looked at scripts, talked to agents and did everything they could to find a property to work together on. However during this period more concerning problems arose. By 1952 Ginger was seeing less and less of Fred. He didn’t say why and she didn’t ask but once again she began to feel abandoned and alone. She was needy woman, wanting to be loved and although she’d never give up on Fred she knew with absolute certainty they’d never marry. At a crossroads in her life and starting to realise that parts were drying up she did something impetuous and, as she later found, something to regret.  
She’d been working on a movie ‘Twist of Fate’. Also in the cast was a handsome Frenchman, Jacques Bergerac. They’d flirted harmlessly but his Gallic charm had led her to believe that she’d found a partner to replace Fred although she was very aware that, at best, this Frenchman would be a poor substitute. Also he was so much younger than her by sixteen years. She married in haste to a man she didn’t really know or love.  
Fred didn’t contact her about the marriage and this she read as a sign their relationship had come to a close. So when Fred, out of the blue, got in touch and asked to meet up she was surprised but pleased he had perhaps found it in his heart to forgive her recklessness.  
They met on safe ground, in Hermes Pan’s apartment.  
“Gin, I need you so much right now. You’ve always been my sounding board. Things have been playing on my mind, that's why I haven't seen you for a while.”  
“What’s the matter then?”  
“I have to tell you and I know you’ll understand. I’m more than bit worried about Phyllis. She’s been complaining of dizzy spells and shortness of breath. I know we really live separate lives but it’s not like her to feel unwell.”  
Ginger took his hand, “Whatever we are she’s your wife, you have two children, you must do what’s best for her and Fred, be with her.”  
“I knew you’d understand Gin, you always do.”  
“Now Fred, the minute you can, get her to a doctor. You know I don’t hold with them myself but that mustn’t stop you.”  
So Fred had done what she suggested and a diagnosis was given – advanced lung cancer spreading throughout her body. Years of heavy smoking had taken it’s toll. There was little they could do and with Ginger’s urging Fred stayed with her until her death.  
He spoke to Ginger not long after.  
“Oh Gin, what can I say. Despite everything she married me in good faith and was a good mother. I wish she’d felt able to let us be together but she wouldn’t let go for whatever reason.”  
“Fred, we’ve said so many times it wasn’t to be but it hasn’t diminished our love. Now you’ve got to make arrangements but most of all look after the children. You’ve got a twelve year girl who needs her mother and you must be there for her and her brother. You need time alone now Fred and I’ll give you that but, when the wounds heal and the grief is less, I’ll be there for you as ever.”  
And Ginger was true to her word. Whether in all of this she had the faintest glimmer of hope, perhaps after a long time, Fred might be ready to make her truly his own, she never consciously thought about this possibility. She was content to leave things as they were right now.


End file.
